


Legendary Kisses

by Q (Marie_W)



Series: Kisses for the Homies [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_W/pseuds/Q
Summary: Legend kisses the homies goodnight
Series: Kisses for the Homies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762828
Comments: 11
Kudos: 276





	Legendary Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm actually publishing anywhere, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks a million to Seeking7 on the LU discord for the edits as well as the encouragement and kind words.

Legend opened his eyes to a moonless night. His bracelets clinked as Twilight shook him awake to take over the second watch, and he bit back a slew of protests. Could it really be his turn already? Squinting at the figure above him, Legend could only hope his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. 

"Your turn to watch," Twilight said, ruffling Legend's hair as he sat up. 

Legend nodded in response, shaking himself awake, and made his way over to the remains of the fire while Twilight found his bedroll. 

It had been a long day for the group of heroes. They woke up in a different Hyrule than the one they fell asleep in, which Wild quickly identified as his. Everyone knew Wild's Hyrule was the biggest and most dangerous, so the shift was an unwelcome start to the day. To make things even worse, they had landed somewhere humid, and, according to Wild, it was a day and a half's walk to the closest village. Wary and frustrated, the group set out first thing. They stumbled across a few bokoblin camps, were surprised by some lizalfos, and snuck around a handful of hinoxes before deciding to settle in for the night. There were a few close calls, and everyone had some cuts and bruises, but for Wild's Hyrule, it had been the equivalent of a relaxing day at the beach. Everyone was too tired to keep going – Wind had dramatically pretended to pass out to get the point across – so they made camp despite only being a few hours away from the village. 

The campfire sparkled quietly, sending dying embers flying into the air. Looking around at the heroes sprawled across the ground, Legend sighed. He knew how he came across to the rest of the group, snarky and uninterested, but he did care. He cared a lot – which was his problem. He knew that as soon as they succeeded in whatever they were brought together to do, they would all go back to their own Hyrules. One day he would lose them all, and the more he became attached, the harder it would be. He thought of Marin, and how he never told her how much he cared, how he never got to say goodbye. He didn't want it to be the same with them. But he just didn't know how to express how important they were to him, and it was easier to act as though they weren't. 

He stood up and started quietly making his way around the campsite littered with different versions of himself. The closest were Wind and Hyrule, who were using Sky as a pillow. He looked down at them and smiled. Legend had grown to care deeply for his companions, but he had a real soft spot for Hyrule. Despite regularly getting lost and being one of the worst cooks he'd ever met, Hyrule was kind and soft, and Legend's snarky attitude never fooled him. Hyrule saw right through it, but he never tried to get him to give it up. Instead, he just laughed along. Legend would miss him the most when it came time for them to part. 

Wind was something else entirely. So young and emotionally volatile, he was easy to mess with, and mess with him he did. Sometimes he would cross a line – like the time he and Warriors played keep-away with his telescope – but there was nobody in the group that could fill him with warmth the way Wind could, with his wide eyes and his perpetual state of excitement. 

Sky, on the other hand, never gave Legend any kind of reaction, which only made him try harder. He never seemed bothered by the constant antagonism, always laughing along or rolling his eyes. No matter how hard Legend tried, Sky would just fondly pat him on the back and keep going about his business. He didn't know what it was about their dynamic, but he got the feeling that Sky saw right through him the same way Hyrule did. 

Sky was safest – he slept like a rock – so Legend leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. 

He looked around quickly, but everyone was still asleep, so he moved towards Wind next, kissing him on the cheek that wasn't buried in Sky's sailcloth. When Wind didn't stir, he leaned over him and kissed Hyrule's cheek as well, putting a hand on his head and smoothing down his hair before moving away. The three of them were the easiest since they all slept so soundly, so with his initial nerves tampered down he moved on. 

He saw Wild curled up near Twilight, but was too nervous to go over there. Wild was an erratic sleeper at best, usually in the throes of a nightmare and always close to waking up. He would be the riskiest, so Legend turned away and walked over towards a few of the other lumps on the ground, trying to distinguish them from each other. 

Time and Warriors were laying on their sides facing each other, and in between the two was Four, curled up and strategically positioned so he was under both Time and Warriors' blankets along with his own. Warriors and Four were pretty safe, as long as he didn’t fall on top of them it was unlikely they would wake up (whereas he could have fallen on Sky and he would have just rolled over and snored). Time was a little trickier, since he was always so alert even in sleep, but Legend had a plan. 

Looking at Time, Legend sighed. He was the leader of their band of heroes, taking up the mantle from the first day they had all met. Despite Sky being the first and Legend himself having the most experience as a hero, the role fit Time well. He was just as competitive and fun as the rest of them. He always seemed to know what was best for everyone – every decision he made was thought out, every one of the other heroes' needs and abilities taken into account. More than anyone else, Time seemed to believe in Legend. He never questioned his decisions in battle or strategy, and he trusted his opinion when trying to figure out what was going on or what to do next. Above all, he made Legend feel valued, and despite acting like he didn't care, it was more important to him than anything else. Legend would miss the quiet strength and support he offered, the understanding that he (and all his fellow heroes) had of just how difficult and lonely it was to be a hero. 

Warriors was a paradox – both his closest ally and favorite target. He was easy to rile up, being a pretty boy and all, but he was the most willing to join in on Legend's fun (like that time they played keep-away with Wind's telescope), and he was always up for a good bet (usually on whether or not Wild would be successful at whatever stunt he was attempting – Legend knew better than to bet against Wild though). At the end of the day, Legend couldn't think of a single person he would rather fight side-by-side with, they always had each others' backs, and they fought together like they'd been doing it their whole lives. 

The smallest of their merry band of heroes, Four, laid between the two. He was an enigma to Legend, a fierce, unrelenting fighter in battle, and an intelligent and silly person on the road. Four seemed to be hiding something big, and Legend had a feeling that he knew he was hiding something big too, but neither of them ever brought it up. After all, people who keep secrets are good at spotting when something is being kept from them. They hadn’t confided in each other, but there was a silent understanding that they looked out for their secrets, and would always deflect for the other when the group got too nosy.

Legend leaned down and kissed Warriors on the cheek. He may be a knight, but he sure slept heavy. Four was a little tough to get to – Legend was precariously leaning over the two soldiers to try and reach, barely breathing, but he managed to press a kiss to Four's forehead, and stood up quickly as Four buried his whole head under the blankets in response. Now Time, he was a light sleeper, ready to jump up at any moment to protect himself and the rest of their group. Legend knelt down and pressed a soft kiss to the hair on the top of his head, barely using any pressure so as not to disturb the old man. Immediately, Time shifted. Legend jumped backward and turned away, facing the forest, but when he looked over his shoulder, Time was still sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief. 

Once his heartbeat had slowed down after the Time scare, Legend got up, approaching Wild and Twilight like he would an animal, quietly and slowly. He didn't think he could possibly get along with Twilight when they first met. After all, his aversion to magic practically made him the antithesis of Legend, who not only relied on his various magical items but also loved them. Regardless of their differences when it came to magic, they had become fairly close. Legend was both an ally and a nightmare to Twilight, who was the designated Wild-Watcher. Sure, Legend spent most of his time encouraging Wild’s recklessness (it was ideal for betting), but he didn’t always egg him on. After the few times that Legend had pushed back on his daredevil ideas, Wild had started to trust his opinion on whether now was actually a good time for that stunt he was trying to pull, making life a lot easier for Twilight, who would inevitably have to clean up whatever mess Wild made if he went through with it. 

Sitting down next to his companions, Legend breathed a sigh of relief that Wild didn't seem to be having a nightmare tonight. He didn't look peaceful, but he also wasn't thrashing about, which was a good sign. Wild had no doubt been through the most, even if they didn't all really understand what that was – it's kind of hard to tell a story that you don't remember. Sure, Legend had been on 5 different adventures, more than anyone else, but even he wasn't sure if he could do what Wild had to do. Wild, though, he was alive. The way his eyes lit up when he adventured, how he wanted to see everything there was to see in all of the Hyrules that they travelled through...Legend would never tire of seeing his whole body hum when Time gave him the okay to blow something up. He guessed that after dying and being brought back to life with no memories, Wild didn't want to waste his second chance. Legend didn’t know a single person like him back in his own Hyrule, and he knew he would miss the unpredictability and excitement that came from traveling with him. 

He smiled as he looked at the sleeping hero, and kissed him softly on the forehead. Wild had clearly felt something, because his hand twitched towards his face. Still, he rolled over without waking, and Legend turned towards his final friend. Twilight seemed deep in sleep, so Legend leaned down and kissed him on the nose. He didn't seem to react at all, staying almost suspiciously still. With his mission completed, Legend got up and moved back to the remains of the fire to finish his watch, not noticing the blue eyes peeking out of fur, watching him.

The next morning, Legend woke to Wind shaking him excitedly.

"Wake up Legend, Wild said that we can make it to his house by midday if we get going now!" 

Legend got up, noticing that camp was empty except for his bedroll. He was thankful that the group had decided early on that whoever was on second watch got to sleep through packing up in the mornings. Even after quickly putting his things away and following the rest of the group, Legend trailed a little bit behind. Twilight had fallen back too, and was now walking in step with him, the rest of the group already halfway down the hill they were descending.

"Who would have thought that under all that snark, you're really just a big softie", Twilight said, with a smirk on his face. Legend froze in his tracks and was about to protest when Twilight leaned over and kissed him on the nose.

When he broke out of his stupor and caught up with the rest of the group, he braced himself for their merciless teasing. He teased all of them so often that he knew there was no way they would let him off easily once they knew about last night. To his surprise, it never came. He caught Twilight's eye and gave him a curious look, but Twilight just responded with a wink and a smile. 

He knew that showing affection while everyone else was asleep was a far cry from telling his friends how much he cared for them, but it was a step in the right direction, so he just had to hope that their journey didn't end before he got the rest of the way there.


End file.
